How Lloyd got an Illumisword
by Jessica Jayme Bell
Summary: I'm surprised there aren't stories like this yet but here goes. Lloyd was bored. He wished for something to do. He probably should've been more Careful with his wishes though!


Lloyd was bored.

"I wish there was something to do," He thought.

Unfortunately for him, the gods listened and with a pop Lloyd disappeared

Lloyd was startled to say the least. One second he was sitting on the Bounty II the next he was being chucked into a whirlpool of sparkly blue dust. With a thump he landed on a dull metal surface.

Groaning Lloyd props himself up using his elbows before standing up. Unfortunately the floor tilted and Lloyd ended up on the floor again. That was when he realised that whatever he was on was a moving vehicle. Suddenly someone started hurrying down the corridor. They were in such a rush they didn't see Lloyd and instead crashed right into him. Lloyd fell to the ground for a third time.

"Oh god, why is the floor so unforgiving," Lloyd said rubbing his head.

Sitting up the end of a gun was being held at his head.

"Who are you and how did you get aboard this ship?" Said a person at the end. It was a woman with dark brown hair and eyes, and really pale skin. She was dressed in a white robe like garment.

"I'm Lloyd Garmadon, and I have no idea, one second I was sitting down in my room the next I'm gods know where, getting constantly thrown to the floor."

"How do know that you're not some Imperial spy"

"An impa-whatsy?"

"Hey Sweet-cheeks, you might want to get to the medical bay- that electrical cord needs support!" a voice called down the hall.

Without another word the woman had rushed down the corridor. Shrugging I followed her not knowing what else to do.

It was a small room with a single bed. On that bed was a blond haired man. One of his hnds had been hastily bandaged and the woman was hovering over some machine trying to keep an electrical flow.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Not enough power to keep up the life support system, Han hasn't kept the batteries charged either," She said as she pointed hap-hazardly to a pile of large batteries.

Walking over to the batteries I picked one up and looked over it. It was very similar to those on the bounty and he had to help Jay recharge those all the time. Shrugging he placed his hands on the positive and negative parts and charged it up.

Walking over to the woman he said, "Will this be of any use?"

Looking at the battery she smiled and started attaching wires.

Lloyd walked back over to the other spares and sat down on the floor. One by one he charged them up, attempting to be helpful. We he was finished he looked up. The woman, and the now conscience man, were both looking at him with the same facial expression.

"What?" I ask.

"How are you doing that? It should be impossible!" The woman said.

"With my Elemental powers, duh"

"Elemental Powers?"

Opening my hand I lit it on fire. Closing it and then reopening it I formed a snow ball, then an ball of electricity.

They continued staring at me. That was when the lights started flickering. The woman got up and ran down the hallway again.

"Hi my name is Lloyd Garmadon," I say filling the awkward silence.

"Luke Skywalker,"

"soooooo, who was that before?"

"That was Leia."

I sat there rocking back and forth on the spot.

"Soooo, where ya from Luke?"

"Tantooine."

"What's that?"

"One of the planets on the outer rim?"

"PLANETS?!"

"You're not from round here. Are you?"

"I think I just travelled from another dimension actually."

Then Leia stumbled back into the room, "Hey Lloyd, can you see if you can charge the engine, we'll die any second now."

Jumping up we ran down the hall Luke walking behind us.

In the engine room there was another man who was working with a big engine block while a mass of hair was driving. Weird I know.

Walking to the engine I looked at it.

"If I can get a positive and negative I can charge it up." I say looking for indicators.

"Positive I can give you but the negative is sealed up in there" The Man said pointing to a thick metal bow with no door.

Luke pulled out an illumisword and cut away the metal.

I thought that was pretty cool, I have to get one just like it one day!

Moving on- I grabbed the positive wire and negative end and let loose with electricity. Soon the engine was up and running.

When it was full charged I let go of the wires and stood back.

"Should be good now."

Then another portal opened up under my feet.

I landed with a thump in the middle of the bounty.

Groaning I sat up and rubbed my head. I hear a clink of metal on wood. Looking down a see a cylinder attached to my belt. Unclipping it I found a button. Pressing it a beam of light shot out and formed a neon green illumisword. Smirking I tested it on the one of the dummies; it sliced it clean in half. Ha, it was Kai's turn to fix them!

Eyes going wide he quickly went and hid in his wardrobe for when Kai found the dummies.


End file.
